In the construction of buildings and houses, a considerable amount of drilling and chipping occurs, together with extensive use of stud guns and similar particle creating tools. All such work and use of such tools results in the creation of debris and dust, largely consisting of concrete dust, chips, shavings, steel particles, and the like, produced as a drill, chisel or stud engages a surface of a ceiling, wall, floor or construction member, including steel reinforcement rods or wires. In addition certain construction tasks prodict debris of a particularly harmful nature. For example, in nuclear plants, particles of radioactive material may be given off; in working on older buildings, hazardous materials, such as asbestos dusts, may be released.
A number of debris catchers have been proposed in order to prevent the dust, chips, shavings, particles, and the like from falling in the face, eyes, etc., of the workers, to lessen debris, dust and the like in offices or buildings which are occupied or have equipment in them; to keep the work area cleaner and safer and to expand the life expectancy of the operating tool by preventing debris from contaminating it.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,984, issued Sep. 11, 1990, summarizes the known art in this field, and discloses a debris catcher to reduce or contain the release of such dusts and debris. Experience in using such a debris catcher has identified several significant improvements which would enhance the safe use of tools under such circumstances.